Un petit café ?
by fjudy
Summary: La caféine était la drogue officielle de l'équipe de Gibbs, tout le monde le savait. Alors lorsque la machine à café était tombée en panne au NCIS, la secrétaire de l'accueil s'était empressée de joindre le réparateur.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la première nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Cafeine". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

_Le but du défi était d'écrire une fic en 1 heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris._

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

_

* * *

_

La caféine était la drogue officielle de l'équipe de Gibbs, tout le monde le savait. Alors lorsque la machine à café était tombée en panne au NCIS, la secrétaire de l'accueil s'était empressée de joindre le réparateur. Ce dernier qui était nouveau dans son entreprise, n'avait pas saisi l'urgence de la situation, il avait pris tout son temps pour venir la réparer.

Et bien il n'aurait pas dû !

C'était du moins la première phrase qui lui était venu à l'esprit lorsqu'il était arrivé sur place. Un jeune homme que tous appelaient le bleu trafiquait les circuits électriques pendant qu'une brune à l'allure gothique qu'il trouva immédiatement sexy, lui passait les outils nécessaires à un tel massacre. Lorsqu'elle le vit elle l'apostropha.

« Vous en avez mis du temps ! Heureusement que ce n'est pas ma machine à Caf Pow qui est en panne parce que je vous jure que vous auriez eu faire à moi.

— Excusez-moi, mais j'ai d'autres clients qui avaient aussi besoin de mes services, répliqua le réparateur plutôt étonné par un tel accueil.

— On ne vous a donc pas prévenu Règle 23 : Ne joue jamais avec le café d'un Marine si tu tiens à la vie », lui dit l'homme qui portait à première vue des chaussures italiennes.

Il aurait fallut être idiot pour ne pas voir qu'il se moquait de lui.

« Pardon ? »

les yeux de travailleur allait de l'un à l'autre sans comprendre, il commençait à se demander s'il n'y avait pas une camera cachée derrière cette plante au fond.

« Pourquoi vous bougez les yeux dans tous les sens, la machine à café est de ce côté et si vous voulez un conseil, mettez vous au travail avant que Gibbs arrive, sinon je ne donne pas cher de votre peau. »

La jeune femme avec un accent lui souriait, elle portait une étoile de David à son cou. Le réparateur s'approcha de la machine et du jeune homme qui trafiquait l'appareil.

« Je vous laisse la place, cette machine est une énigme pour moi, je peux réparer un ordinateur en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire mais ça … c'est bien au dessus de mes compétences.»

il désignait l'objet qui apparemment était le centre de leur préoccupation, le réparateur ne lui répondit rien, préférant s'atteler à la tâche, il n'avait pas été prévenu qu'il allait tomber chez les fous.

Tout à coup une sonnerie de portable retentit.

« C'est Gibbs ! » les prévint la jolie brune.

Il assista alors à un étrange phénomène, ils se figèrent comme un seul homme.

« Réponds vite, la pressa celui qui avait énoncé la mystérieuse règle il y avait de cela quelques minutes.

— Gibbs ?

— …

— Oui il est là

— …

— Je lui dis. »

Elle raccrocha, et se pencha vers lui.

« Notre patron remonte de la morgue, et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre il n'était pas de très bonne humeur, si j'étais vous je ferais en sorte qu'il puisse boire un café à son arrivée. »

Puis ils lui tapèrent tous sur l'épaule, comme un encouragement avant de le laisser travailler seul.

Il découvrit la panne en un clin d'œil, une pièce de monnaie s'était coincée, basique.

Lorsque le fameux Gibbs se présenta à lui, il avait déjà un gobelet fumant dans les mains.

« Noir, sans sucre », je suppose.

L'homme lui décrocha un sourire en coin, à ses côtés un petit homme avec un nœud papillon et un fort accent anglais lui serra la main tout en le remerciant chaleureusement.

Ce n'est seulement qu'une fois arrivé dans l'ascenseur qu'il téléphona à son agence.

La jolie blonde lui répondit d'un ton tout joyeux.

« Les gars c'est John ! »

Il put entendre les exclamations de ses collègues, ils avaient dû tous abandonner leurs missions pour venir se réunir dans le petit bureau d'accueil.

« Alors comment s'est passé ton bizutage ? » le questionna-t-elle.


End file.
